Doña Athena
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Saori va al Santuario Marino a reclamarle algo muy importante a Poseidón y, entre la actitud despistada de su "tío" y los generales que le sirven, acaba más furiosa que Hera cuando Zeus la engaña. Por suerte, ella sabe qué hacer para vengarse. [Recomiendo leer "Reconstrucción del Santuario Marino..." para entender sobre la mencionada deuda de Pose]


**Doña Athena**

_Día 14 de "El mes de Poseidón". Quedan 16. ¿Podre lograrlo? ¿Me dará la inspiración para tanto? ¿Me pasará el Señor Hermes más chismerío? Y lo más importante ¿A alguien le molestara ésta presentación?_

_**Gracias a Patzylin-Donno y su hermano por la inspiración.**_

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya pertenece a esa divinidad llamada Kurumada. Que nos hizo el honor de venir a este mundo y regalarnos a estos hermosos caballeros. (¬¬ Aunque podría haberle dado la victoria a Hades.)

_Leri__: En respuesta a tu review (aunque ni idea de si vas a leer esto). Todos los fics que estoy publicando son parte de "El mes de Poseidón" por lo que algunos están relacionados. Ya me ocupé de marcar en los summaries cuando es necesario leer otro para que se entienda mejor. __No me había percatado de ello, me disculpo._

_En cuanto a Julián y Poseidón, uso sus nombres de __manera intercambiable__ refiriéndome al mismo personaje. Es lo mismo que pasa con Saori/Athena. Para algunos es Julián para otros es Pose. Dicho esto, ¡Gracias por la review! Y por darme tu opinión. Se agradece._

* * *

**Doña Athena**

Saori Kiddo, también conocida como la diosa Athena, estaba de visita en el Santuario Marino. Tenía que aclarar un par de asuntos con Julián Solo.

― ¿Qué significa esto? ―La diosa agitó una carta frente al rostro del peliazul casi metiéndole un dedo en el ojo.

Julián la observó. La muchacha tenía el rostro enrojecido y su agarre había arrugado el papel al punto en que no era más que un bollo inservible. Agradeció mentalmente que Athena no tuviera algún poder como el suyo o el de Zeus porque si no estaría lidiando con tormentas y rayos.

―No sé de qué me hablas ―dijo despacio intentado no enfurecer más a la diosa.

«_Por favor, por nosotros, que no se enfade más. Todavía no supero la humillación de que me haya ganado en la Guerra Santa y no quiero tener que reconstruir el Santuario de nuevo. Todavía no termino de pagarlo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… me parece que Hefestos me está tomando por idiota»_

― ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! ―el grito de Athena, en esa voz chillona que solo tenía cuando estaba realmente enfadada, lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

―Lo siento. ¿Qué decías?

Saori respiró profundo y descendió su cosmos lo más que pudo.

―Te preguntaba ―empezó con voz calmada y melodiosa ― ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ―gritó haciendo que Julián saltara en su lugar y se cayera de su trono.

La pelilila movió el papel de nuevo frente a él y le metió un dedo en el ojo.

―Más cuidado que soy muy sexy para usar parche. ―El dios se levantó de su lugar y se sentó derecho, quitando las arrugas de su traje y sacando un espejo de vaya a saber donde, para inspeccionarse el ojo.

― ¿Por qué me están llegando tus facturas? ―dijo arrojándole el bollo de papel a la cabeza.

―Ah… era eso ―dijo acomodándose el cabello ―. Eso es porque mis gastos son culpa de tus caballeros.

―Tu empezaste una guerra ―dijo la diosa con calma.

―Te recuerdo que ese fue tu caballero de géminis.

―Saga estaba muerto.

―El otro ―Julián revoleó los ojos. A veces dudaba de la inteligencia de su sobrina ―El que tienes de perro faldero.

― ¿Kanon? Él sólo hacia lo que tú le mandabas. Él me lo dijo.

―Y tú te crees todo ―dijo el Dios por lo bajo. ―. Mira, eso no importa. Tus santos destruyeron mi Santuario, tú ayudaras a pagar la deuda.

―Pero no puedo. Tengo que pagar la mía. ―La chica miró hacia el piso con las mejillas enrojecidas. ―Tuve que empeñar la armadura de Sagitario para pagar una parte. Y todavía tengo que empeñar las demás. No puedo pagar lo tuyo también. ―La chica hablaba rápido y se frotaba las manos una y otra vez. Lo miró con grandes ojos llenos de lágrimas.

―Eso te funcionará con Zeus. Pero a mí no me importan tus lágrimas, niña ―dijo ―Me pagas lo que el cabeza dura de tu caballero destruyó.

Como por arte de magia las lágrimas habían sido reemplazadas por un ceño fruncido. Saori se mordió el labio inferior y finalmente suspiró.

―Está bien. Pero pagaré sólo la mitad. Tus generales también destruyeron cosas.

―Me parece bien. Te acompaño a la salida.

En cuanto dejaron el Templo, la melodía de una canción infantil llegó a sus oídos. Intrigados, ambos dioses fueron a ver qué estaba pasando.

* * *

**Pilar del Pacífico Sur (Casa de Io, por si no quedaba claro)**

Los generales reían, aplaudían y cantaban mientras dos de sus compañeros actuaban frente a ellos.

_"Doña Athena está cubierta de pilares llenos de agua…"_

Baian, usando una peluca lila y un vestido, estaba parado en medio de un círculo de postes que hacían de Soporte para una manta azul.

"_Romperemos el principal para ver a Doña Athena._

_Quién es ese pegasillo que anda en pos de Doña Athena_

_\- Yo soy ese pegasillo que anda en pos de Doña Athena"_

Kaysa, vestido con una réplica barata de la armadura de pegaso y usando una máscara de caballo apareció desde detrás de un pilar cantando la última línea y trotando hacia el "Soporte" para rescatar a "Doña Athena".

_"Doña Athena está cubierta de pilares llenos de agua._

_Romperemos el principal para ver a Doña Athena._

_Quién es ese pegasillo que anda en pos de Doña Athena_

_\- Yo soy ese pegasillo que anda en pos de Doña Athena"_

Los generales repetían la canción una y otra vez ignorando la presencia de las divinidades.

Con la boca abierta y un tic en el ojo, Saori Kiddo miraba a los generales mientras se burlaban de ella.

― ¡Yo no soy vieja! ¡No me digan Doña! ¡Julián diles algo! ―gritó la Diosa haciendo que todos pararan lo que hacían.

En ese momento el "Soporte" era destruido y "Doña Athena" estaba en brazos de "Pegaso".

Conteniendo la respiración, los generales esperaron la reacción de su jefe. Ya lo veían venir, los pondría a trabajar como esclavos, y les quitaría todos sus privilegios (no que tuvieran muchos).

Las palabras que salieron de la boca del peliazul no fueron las esperadas.

―Quién es ese pegasillo... ―cantaba Julian con los ojos cerrados mientras movía un dedo marcando el compás.

Los generales sonrieron y el rostro de Athena se volvió tan rojo como un tomate.

―¡Julián!

―¡¿Qué?! Es pegadiza ―se defendió el peliazul.

―¡Aghggh! ―La diosa lanzó sus manos al aire, curvando los dedos como garras y miró a Julián con los ojos bien abiertos y una vena pulsando en su frente.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse a pisotones.

― Quién es ese pegasillo... ―seguía el peliazul ignorando por completo a su invitada.

―Tu espera nomas. Yo me ocupo de tu deuda ―decía la diosa por lo bajo mientras salía camino a su Santuario.

* * *

_Tres días después..._

**Olimpo. Salón de Reuniones (**_**También conocido como Salón de la guerra a pesar de que tienen un Salón de la guerra que en realidad usan para fiestas. Aunque tienen un Salón para fiestas que sólo ellos saben para qué usan.**_**)**

Reunidos alrededor de la mesa los dioses se disponían a empezar una nueva reunión para firmar los tratados de paz.

Algunos en realidad estaban ahí de metidos. Cómo Hera, que se estaba quejando de tener que asistir (a pesar de que Zeus le dijo que no era necesario), Afrodita que se arreglaba las uñas o Hestia, que en realidad estaba ahí para detener las peleas porque nadie más lo haría.

Otros tenían que estar. Artemisa y Apolo, que discutían sobre los mejores diseños de arcos. Ares, que se entretenía poniendo pintura roja en su espada. Athena, que conversaba con Hefestos. Hades, que recibía miradas asesinas de su suegra. Y por supuesto Zeus, que presidía todo.

Julián Solo, encarnación de Poseidón, entró al salón y tomó su lugar. La reunión empezó tranquila y sin problemas. Todo iba bien hasta que se escuchó música y todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el dios de los mares.

_"Doña Athena está cubierta de pilares llenos de agua._

_Romperemos el principal para ver a Doña Athena._

_Quién es ese pegasillo que anda en pos de Doña Athena_

_\- Yo soy ese pegasillo que anda en pos de Doña Athena"_

―Lo siento. Es mi celular ―dijo, se levantó y salió a hablar.

La carcajada de Artemisa fue la primera en escucharse. Seguida de la de Ares.

―Doña Athena ―dijo la diosa entre risas ―. Te queda bien, hermana.

Con la cara más roja que la remera de Seiya, Saori golpeó la mesa con sus puños y miró a su padre.

― ¿No vas a hacer nada? ―preguntó entre dientes.

― _Quién es ese pegasillo que anda en pos de Doña Athena ―_cantaba Zeus ignorando a su hija.

De más está decir que esa reunión, como las otras, no llegó a nada y fue pospuesta.

* * *

_Una semana después…_

Julián revisaba su correo cuando una carta en particular, sellada con el emblema de Hefestos, llamó su atención. La abrió y, tras leer las palabras, se desmayó.

"_Tío Poseidón:_

_ Athena me dijo que amablemente te ofreciste a pagar lo que queda de su deuda. Me alegro que estén haciendo las paces. Su rivalidad por el asunto de Atenas ya nos estaba cansando. Te adjunto la factura con la suma total de las deudas._

_ Con cariño. Hefestos_

_PD: ¡Págame lo que me debes!"_

* * *

_Gracias por leer…_

_**Inspiración: **__La letra modificada que me envió Patzy (a partir de ahora te llamaré Patzy) y la, todavía sin pagar, deuda de Poseidón._

_Tengo cargador nuevo! Me dolió mucho gastar 300 pesos argentinos que en realidad eran para libros, pero bue. _

_Por suerte me salió más barato de lo que me habían dicho (me lo querían cobrar 700 en otra casa de computación) y me quedó suficiente para comprar los primeros libros._

_PD: No sé si se nota pero estoy practicando agregar lenguaje corporal en mis historias… (Sip, mis fics son prácticas de escritura). Aunque creo que exageré un poquitito._


End file.
